


Justice, Just Us

by PFDiva



Category: The Room Where It Happened (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Other, Snark, Timeline What Timeline, a battle, but you'll figure it out reading it, in my head this happens sometime between the most recent adventure and the last one, probably, why is this a whole fucking party of snarky assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Enna is a paladin, and that sometimes means putting herself in danger to do what's right.





	Justice, Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to cause Tessa emotional pain. Sorry not sorry Shannon. :3

"You don't have to do this." Jasmal says to Enna as she stalks through the ruined streets of Luume, climbing over rubble and sliding down partially-destroyed businesses and houses. She can hear the fear vibrating in his voice and knows exactly what he means.

"This is a bad idea," Trent adds, saying what Jasmal will not, "She'll kill you."

"Then I die," Enna informs them both. She has to do this. Tessa really is the criminal the Keepers claim she is. Enna _has_ to do this. There is no other choice for her. "You don't have to come with me."

Trent blows smoke into Enna's face, which is as good as a dismissive grunt for all that it smells of fruit and candy. He's had to mix a few vapes together to get a decent pull, he claims. She thinks it just smells like that.

This time, it's Jasmal who says what wouldn't be said otherwise: "We're not abandoning you, Enna." She knew they wouldn't, and feels guilty for knowing it, but Trent's right.

Tessa would kill her.

"Fuck," Trent swears when they enter the Sands club. He's not wrong. Tessa has her own group of people she works with for preference. All of them are very strong. All of them could kill Enna without trying. All of them are gathered in the same room of this club.

River and Wyatt have their heads bent together over something at the bar. Enna can see River point at something and the way Wyatt pauses, narrowing his eyes in thought before nodding and scribbling in a notebook.

Tseer and Seshmir are sparring together in the corner. They're in the middle of something when Corra moves to stand next to them, forcing both to hold the pose. She points at where Tseer's leg meets Seshmir's arm before looking at the observing group of Sands recruits to say something. Someone responds to her and she points at Seshmir's feet. Seshmir says something over her head, and she pops up, looking offended as Seshmir and Tseer visibly begin to laugh at her.

Otto and Ai have a safe between them, though Otto is giving it their full attention while Ai lounges and looks dismissive. Then Otto does something to the safe that causes her to lean in with interest.

Tessa and Zero are seated at a table with their weapons between them, passing weapon oil and a cloth back and forth between them. The way they are positioned means that Tessa's back is to the door, but she and Ai could exchange glances if either bothered to look. So far, neither bother to look.

In fact, noone looks up when the three of them enter. They are, in some small way, a part of this. They belong. Enna looks at Jasmal, who is ashen with fear, but determined, then at Trent. He puts out his vape and she nods at both of them. They move into position.

Enna takes out her sword to advance on Tessa. She doesn't expect to surprise the older woman, and Zero's furrowed brows alert Tessa that something is up, causing Tessa to twist around for a look.

Tessa's face brightens at the sight of Enna. Then she notices Enna's naked sword and gets to her feet, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"Enna? What's wrong--?"

"You killed the Father Commander in cold blood," Enna declares, pitching her voice to cut across the ambient noise in the club. She sees Ai and Otto look up out of the corner of her eye. Good. If their attention is on her, they might miss Trent trying to flank them. She certainly can't see him yet.

Something in Tessa's face shutters.

"Yes, I did."

"Don't move!" Tessa looks past Enna as Jasmal speaks, but Enna keeps her eyes on Tessa. She's here for Tessa.

"Come on now, let's not be hasty," Seshmir begins, and Enna hears the creak of Jasmal's bow being drawn to shoot at someone. "Tessa's killed a lot of people," Seshmir continues, with a determined sort of patience.

There's a general murmur of agreement, but Tessa has her hands spread wide, away from her weapons.

"This isn't the same," Tessa says, her gaze returning to Enna, "It's one thing to kill people because we're defending ourselves or others."

"What you did wasn't that," Enna confirms. Tessa nods. She doesn't look ashamed of herself, but she doesn't look proud, either.

"But you have to believe me, Enna, I did it to protect everyone, to take the Keepers out at the head."

"Well, you didn't really do that," Corra mumbles, "I mean he's dead, but the Keepers are still going right now…"

Zero speaks up, her voice attempting to be quiet even as it has to carry across the room, "I don't think that's really helping right now…"

"Oh," Corra says, as if just realizing, "Yeah, that's probably true."

"What do you want to happen here, Enna?" Tessa asks, her voice patient like a teacher. Enna has to fight back tears. She can hear them in her voice anyway.

"I want justice."

Tessa nods like that's an expected response and takes a step forward. In spite of her bravado, Enna stumbles back two steps. Tessa could absolutely kill her. But Enna can see the sadness in Tessa's face at the fear that must be in Enna's.

"Remember I told you about the shades of grey?"

Trent's words (metaphorically) come out of Enna's mouth, "You just said that to make it okay that you're dating a mobster!"

Ai nods her agreement, exchanging a glance with Otto, who gives her a look somewhere between disgusted and exasperated before shaking their head. Neither of them have moved, thank the gods. Enna doesn't know what she'd do if they did.

"I said don't move!" There's an edge of panic in Jasmal's voice. Enna shouldn't have done this to them.

"Nobody's moving," Tseer says, obviously trying to be placating. Wyatt is unhelpful. "No, I'm definitely moving, stop pointing that at Tseer, or I'm gonna--"

The room descends into chaos. Tseer and Corra try to talk over Wyatt's threats in obvious hopes that if he can't be heard, he won't be taken seriously. Tessa snipes at Wyatt in frustration, as usual, and Seshmir alternates between trying to keep Jasmal calm and ruthlessly mocking his own friends.

Trent makes his move then. He doesn't usually tell Enna a lot of things he thinks she doesn't want to know. She usually _doesn't_ want to know, but he believes in the cause and gets things done. That's what really counts.

Not this time. This time, he attacks Ai and Otto intercepts him. It happens so fast. One moment, Trent is lunging at Ai, the next, Trent is almost on the floor, clutching at his stomach. Behind her, Enna hears Jasmal firing, followed by the sound of an arrow hitting wood. This is immediately followed by running footsteps, blows landing, and a distressing crunch.

Tessa yells at whoever's hit Jasmal and Enna takes a swing at her. They're doing this. This is happening.

Tessa is incredibly fast, and apparently just wears her armor all the time? Enna can't hit her, and when she does, it barely seems to matter. Tessa doesn't take up her weapon, still trying to talk to Enna. Enna closes her ears and presses the attack.

"Enna!" She wastes precious seconds looking when Trent calls her name. His eyes widen as he realizes something a split-second before she does. She gets blasted past Trent, into a wall. He distracted her instead of warning her. As she recovers from the eldritch blasts to the back, she can hear Corra babbling apologies and turns to see the current shape of the battle.

Jasmal's nose is broken and he's discarded his bow for a shortsword. He sways as he tries to fight Tseer. Tessa is advancing on Tseer, the pair arguing about what Tseer's already done, so he might survive. Trent's face is bruised and he's moving slower, with Ai and Otto audibly debating whether or not they should use their weapons. Ai's argument is that Trent has a weapon. Otto's argument is that Tessa doesn't want her interns killed. Corra stands between the Sands recruits and the rest of the battle, talking at them over her shoulder and waving them back. Seshmir lounges against the bar next to River and Wyatt, the trio clearly choosing to abstain from battle. Wyatt glares daggers at Jasmal, the air around him shimmering like a heat haze that seems to be causing River discomfort. Zero is still seated, eyes wide and bouncing around the room in something like horror or disbelief.

The rest of the battle ends quickly. Jasmal lunges at Tseer and gets kicked in the head for it, knocking him to the ground. Tessa shoves Tseer back and goes to Jasmal, who could be unconscious, or possibly dead. Trent gets a few good hits in on Otto, but when it becomes clear that his options are surrender or bleed out, he gives in. It only makes Enna a little bitter. He'd rather live to fight another day over dying in what she's willing to admit is a futile battle. Ai reminds Enna that she's a really good fighter by very thoroughly kicking her ass. Enna reminds Ai that she is also a paladin by refusing to just give up. She still gets her ass kicked, but she makes Ai fucking work for it.

Enna's body eventually betrays her and she crumples to the ground in a heap, conscious but incapable of moving under her own power. Her armor is too heavy, her sword arm is trapped under her, her sword with it, and her entire body aches.

There are footsteps moving to stand over her, then Ai says, "I ain't kill 'er."

"I didn't say you did," Tessa replies. There's a rustle, then she rolls Enna over. Enna's right eye has already begun to swell, making everything look blurry. Even so, Tessa is crouched over Enna, Ai warily standing behind Tessa. Enna can distantly hear Corra and Tseer bickering over whether or not Trent and Jasmal should be healed. Trent's opinion is please do. Seshmir's opinion is that Trent's opinion doesn't matter.

"Don't kill them," Enna begs, "They just followed me. They're not." She's crying and she doesn't want to be. Tessa puts a gentle hand on Enna's face and Enna can feel the tingle of magic running through her body, healing her.

"I spent a whole five minutes kickin' her ass and you're just gonna heal her?" Ai asks, sounding put out.

Tessa takes her hands off Enna to grasp Ai's, "Ai, honey, I know that you were trying to protect me, and I get that, but I also get why Enna had to do this, okay? And I know that for….someone who's lived your….sort of life, it doesn't make sense. But I promise it does, and I don't want her to die."

Ai's face is flushed and she looks away with a grumble, "I was just sayin'."

"I know, honey."

"And you been awful weird lately, I don't want you dyin' neither."

"I know, honey."

"Just because I can kick her ass in a fight don't mean she can't stab you when you're not payin' attention." Ai scowls past Tessa at Enna, "I'm watchin' you."

Enna painfully sidles away from Ai, trying to sit up. She leaves her sword on the floor. Tessa squeezes Ai's hands, then turns back to Enna.

"I understand why you had to do this," Tessa patiently explains, "So please understand why I had to kill the Father Commander. Is this really any different from that?"

"You killed him in cold blood," Enna says, wishing she didn't sound like she was begging Tessa to say it wasn't true.

Tessa nods again, sitting back on her heels. Ai puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder and Tessa visibly takes strength from it, "That was not...my finest moment. But it was necessary."

"How can we believe in you if you _do_ things like that?"

Tessa shook her head, and in that moment, she looked truly defeated. Small.

"I don't know."


End file.
